


Ron's family

by Lilys_Dreamland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Lives, Hurt/Comfort, One Big Happy Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilys_Dreamland/pseuds/Lilys_Dreamland
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy One-shorts about Ron Weasley and his siblings that's it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ron's family

**Author's Note:**

> Ron's Freezing cold luckily the twins are there to make sure he's warm

6 Year old Ron was freezing despite being curled up in his blanket in his bed he was freezing.

There was ether a hole somewhere in his room or the sealing was broken Ron didn't know all he knew was he was cold.

Usually Ron would just put on his oversized sweater but the twins had destroyed it because ron accidentally broke their toy boom.

Ron guessed he deserved it somewhat but good merlin why did it have to get cold so soon afterwards.

After curling into a small ball wrapping the blanket tightly around himself and squeezing himself into the far corner of the bed he finally manages to fall back asleep.

2 Hours later

Fred got up from bed he had to use the bathroom carefully not to wake his twin he made his way to bathroom.

He noticed Ron's bedroom door was slightly open but paid it no mind it usually was it was only when he was making his way back did he notice.

There was a chill coming from his baby brother's room like freezing cold quickly he made way back to his room to wake up George.

"George wake up" Fred said as he shook his twin George slowly but surely woke up "What Fred?" George asked.

"It's Ron" Fred said that got George's attention "What what's wrong with him?" He asked "Just follow me" Fred said.

George followed his twin to his baby brother's room they went inside only to discover it freezing cold.

"Bloody Merlin it's freezing" Fred said George walked over to Ron's bed and stopped dead "Oh Merlin Fred" George said.

Fred walked over and there on the bed was Ron asleep but he was shaking violently George carefully placed a hand on Ron's forehead and quickly withdrew it.

"Good Merlin he's freezing" George said Giving his brother a look Fred headed back to their room Carefully George picked up Ron and headed back too.

They where absolutely not leaving Ron in that freezing room he could die if left in there and that wasn't happening not on the twins watch.

Who would they prank all the time who would they cuddle when they felt sad who would smile at them and make their bad day brighter who would be their little ray of sunshine though anything and everything.

Pushing those thoughts from his head George made it to Fred and his bedroom Fred was waiting with one of his sweaters.

Careful not to wake Ron George put him on his bed and unwrapped the blanket then with the help of Fred they managed to get the sweater on him.

Just as they expected it was much to big for Ron and pretty much covered his entire body which was what the twins wanted.

George wrapped Ron's blanket around him as Fred went and got his blanket.

George handed Ron carefully to Fred and got in his bed Fred then gave Ron back to George Fred then put his blanket on George's bed and got in.

Ron whimpered in his sleep and his breath quickened Fred Shushed him "Its alright Ron your ok" Fred said as George stroked Ron's hair.

Ron settled and his breathing evening out Fred and George held Ron for a few minutes before falling asleep themselves knowing that if Ron got sick in the morning they'd help take care of him.

Because they loved him he was they're baby brother and Merlin have mercy on anything or anyone who hurt him because the twins would have none.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay guys Hope you liked this one I'll post the next one soon


End file.
